Teman Bicara
by straykidsnoona
Summary: "Kau yang memelukku duluan hyung jadi jangan lepaskan." Stray Kids Fanfiction! BoyxBoy! Felix x Changbin / ChangLix / Seo Changbin x Lee Felix .


**Teman Bicara**

 ** _By : Straykidsnoona_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Kau melihatnya lagi?"

Felix buru buru menutup laptopnya saat Changbin datang menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau menontonnya lagi? Kalau kau mau kau bisa menontonnya didorm, kenapa harus menontonnya di ruang latihan sendirian?"

Changbin duduk disebelah pemuda bernama Felix itu, menyenderkan kepalanya ketembok dibelakangnya.

"Ngomong apa sih hyung?" Felix menetralkan suaranya yang agak bergetar, ia menatap Changbin sesaat.

"Kau menonton video pesan pesan dari Minho hyung untuk kita setelah eleminasi itu kan? Kau tidak perlu berbohong atau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Changbin menepuk pundak lelaki yang lebih muda itu.

"Kau ini benar benar sok tau." Ia menepis tangan Changbin yang sedari tadi menepuk pundaknya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lihat? Jangan jangan kau menonton film dewasa ya?" Changbin tertawa sambil menaik turunkan sebelah alisnya.

"Berhentilah hyung itu tidak lucu." Felix menatap datar pada rapper digrupnya itu.

Mereka sama sama diam, Changbin masih menunggu Felix bicara padanya. Berharap lelaki kelahiran Sydney itu bisa terbuka padanya, setidaknya berbagi apa yang dia rasakan.

"Kau tau Felix? Bukan cuma kau yang merasa kehilangan tapi aku juga, Chan hyung dan yang lainnya juga."

Changbin membuka suara dengan hati hati, ia takut kalau membuat Felix jadi merasa terganggu.

"Kalau merindukannya kau bisa mengingat semua kenangan bersamanya. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?".

Felix diam mendengarkan kata kata Changbin yang memang benar adanya.

"Kau harus lebih bekerja keras agar dia tidak kecewa padamu jangan malah bersedih berlarut larut begini. Kita harus semangat agar kita bisa membawanya kembali ke tim."

"Bersedih atau merindukan seseorang itu tidak masalah tapi pikirkan juga masa depanmu. Pikirkan orang yang ada disekitarmu."

"Bukan hanya kau yang terluka tapi semuanya."

Changbin tidak tahan melihat Felix yang terus saja diam, ia mendekat dan mendekap tubuh lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Jika kau terus memikirkan Minho hyung kapan kau akan memikirkan aku?."

Deg.

Changbin tentu saja keceplosan. Dia berharap kalau Felix tidak sadar dengan omongannya barusan.

"Aku selalu memikirkanmu." Felix balas memeluk Changbin membuat pemuda yang mengaku cinta gelap itu menjadi sedikit was was.

"Aku hanya merasa kesepian. Saat berlatih dance bersama Hyunjin aku merasakan tempat kosong Minho hyung membuatku menjadi emosional. Maksudku aku jadi merasa sedih atau semacamnya."

Changbin mendengarkan lalu mengusap punggung pemuda berkulit sedikit gelap itu.

"Ditambah lagi kalau aku ingat kau selalu tebar pesona pada Hyunjin membuatku jengkel setengah mati latihan bersamanya."

Felix mengumpat tepat ditelinga Changbin, membuat Changbin hendak melepaskan pelukannya namun Felix dengan cekatan menahannya.

"Kau yang memelukku duluan hyung jadi jangan lepaskan." Bisik Felix membuat Changbin bergidik geli.

Diruangan latihan yang semakin dingin dua mahluk itu masih saja berpelukan, menyalurkan rasa hangat satu sama lain.

"Hyung"

"Apa?"

"Pegal tidak?"

Changbin langsung mendorong Felix hingga tersungkur, tidak terhitung berapa lama mereka dia sambil berpelukan .

"Apa apaan kau hyung." Protes Felix yang tiba tiba didorong hingga tersungkur.

"Kau tidak tau situasi Felix-ssi." Changbin merengut hendak bangkit dari duduknya namun tangannya lebih dulu dipegang pemuda itu.

Felix berjongkok menghadap Changbin menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin namun hangat miliknya.

"Kau membuatku lebih baik hari ini Darkbinnie~."

Felix mendekatkan wajah lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Changbin, ia menyeringai lebar lalu bangkit dan meninggalkan Changbin sendirian diruangan itu.

"Sialan." Desisnya namun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya karna Felix baru saja menciumnya.

Changbin tersenyum sambil menatap pintu ruangan yang baru saja Felix tinggalkan. Dia tau Felix dan Minho itu sangat dekat jadi wajar kalau Felix masih memikirkannya. Dia mengerti jadi dia terus menghibur Felix kalau sedang melankolis seperti tadi.

Meski Changbin dan Felix tidak punya hubungan yang spesifik namun keduanya jelas saling menyayangi jadi Changbin dengan senang hati kalau harus mencium atau dicium Felix.

FIN.


End file.
